


Will You Give Me Shelter?

by starsngalaxys



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: And Sabine By Extension, Blind Kanan Jarrus, Boba Has a Huge Grudge Against Death Watch, Brotherhood, Family Dynamics, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Haven’t Pinpointed An Exact Time Yet, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mandalorian Culture, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 02, The Fett’s Are Mandalorians And I Will Fight You On That, canonically disabled character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsngalaxys/pseuds/starsngalaxys
Summary: They all had wondered what had happened to little Boba after Jango’s death. Hearing that he had attempted murder and was in prison was a huge shock! The boy was tried as an adult and sent to a Republic prison, assumed to never be seen again. Yet, here he was. He was a bounty hunter, just like his- their buir.-Rex runs into his littlest brother during Rebels. It goes about as well as you’d expect it to.
Relationships: Boba Fett & CT-7567 | Rex, Kanan Jarrus & CT-7567 | Rex, Kanan Jarrus & Sabine Wren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	1. I'm a Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Shelter by DOROTHY. 
> 
> I’m still salty that this didn’t happen in canon. Boba didn’t get to reconcile with his family and it’s incredibly sad, so what do I do? I fix it :)

“So, why am I coming on this mission?” Sabine asked.

Her, Kanan, and Rex sat in the cockpit of the Phantom II. 

“Well,” Kanan said, “You weren’t originally. Rex and I were going to meet this bounty hunter who has offered us his aid, but as it turns out, he’s a Mandalorian. We figured we could use your expertise.” 

“Well, do we know his name? Or his Clan?”

“Not currently,” he replied with a shrug. “He wouldn’t give us much information about himself. All we need to know is that he can help us.”

“Great.” Sabine’s slumped back in her chair. 

Three standard hours passed before they got to their rendezvous point. The three rebels filed out of the ship tentatively. It was a desert planet, dusty and gusty. The wind made it hard to see anything, not to mention their bounty hunter. 

A sudden blast caused the group to jump back. A blaster burn marked the ground in front of them. 

“That was a warning shot,” a heavily filtered voice yelled,” What’s the code?”

Kanan stepped forward and said a quick succession of numbers. Apparently, it was right, because the click of a blaster being put on safety sounded out and a figure appeared in the sandy winds. 

“My name is Kanan Jarrus. These are my associates, Sabine and Rex. What can we call you?” 

The figure got closer. Presumably male, the humanoid was wearing green and red Mandalorian Armor and had a jetpack strapped to his back. His helmet had a notable dent in it. 

“Fett.”

Rex balked, stepping closer. 

“Fett? The bounty hunter by that name died 19 years ago, who are you?”

The masked man tilted his head to the side. 

“The man you think of was my father, Jango Fett. And I don’t know who you think you are to invoke him.”

I’m his-“ Rex started to snap, but Kanan elbowed him in the ribs. “Nothing, it’s nothing.”

Sabine moves towards him. “From what I recall, the Fetts were not Mandalorian. What business do you have wearing that Armor?”

“You’d like to think that, wouldn’t you? After all, wasn’t it Death Watch’s Bo-Katan’s sister who denounced my father and his clan? And wasn’t it Death Watch who kidnapped my aunt and razed my grandfather’s land?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She growled. 

Kanan stepped between the two of them. 

“We didn’t come here to fight, we came here to negotiate. Fett, you had information for us?”

He nodded. 

“Follow me. My information is on my ship, but I warn you: touch anything and you will be vaporized.”

* * *

The group walked up the ramp and into the Slave I. 

“You,” Fett pointed at Rex, “Come with me. The other two stay here.”

They obliged. Rex had thought he had noticed the Bounty Hunter staring at him in their walk to his ship, but now his suspicions were confirmed. He followed Fett into the cockpit and bristled as the door shut behind him. Fett got to work retrieving his promised information. 

“So, you bring me here to kill me?” Rex asked, only half-joking.

“I don’t kill family.”

”What? But you're not-”

”Am I not Rex?” Fett pulled his helmet off and turned to face him. He was fairly young, with dark skin similar to his own and the telltale identical features.

”You're a clone?” Rex whispered.

“So are you.” 

“Yes but you’re young! That should be impossible.” A sudden wave of realization came over him.

“I’m not quite like you. Though I’m surprised you don’t remember me.”

“Of course I remember you Boba. What happened to you _vod’e?”_

Boba bristled. “I’m not your brother. I never was.”

“But you were,” Rex countered, taking a step closer to the younger man. “You were our _vod’ika.”_

“I’m older than you. And what good did that do on Geonosis captain? I was left there with _Buir’s_ head and a bucket load of sand. You all left me there.” His voice broke. 

Rex carefully reached out and curled his hand around Boba’s plated shoulder. He flinched away. He pulled the dented helmet back on, his walls going up with it. How old was he again? 28? 

”For what it's worth… I am sorry. If I had known you were there…”

”Well you didn't. And I've been doing fine on my own, so I don't need you now. I'm gonna get your little rebellion your intel, and I'm gonna get paid. That's that.” he held up a data stick and walked to the door, gesturing for him to follow. 

Rex frowned, but followed anyway. Kanan met him at the door. 

”What’s wrong? I can sense your distress, both of you.”

Rex squeezed his arm a little. 

”I'll tell you about it once this is over.” 

Kanan nodded and turned his attention to the bounty hunter, who was reiterating his price and waving the stick in the air in a moving fashion. Rex crossed his arms with a sigh. They all had wondered what had happened to little Boba after Jango’s death. Hearing that he had attempted murder and was in prison was a huge shock! The boy was tried as an adult and sent to a Republic prison, assumed to never be seen again. Yet, here he was. He was a bounty hunter, just like his- **their** _buir._

And there was no way he was losing him again. 


	2. You're a Safe Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banter happens, things are revealed, and unwanted visitors invite themselves over

“Alright, our team is wiring you your credits. Can we have the stick?” Sabine asked while reaching for it. Boba lifted it above his head and scrambled back. 

“Not yet kid. I need assurance that I’m getting my credits. That means I hold on to this until the transfer is done.” 

Sabine scowled, stepping back. Kanan piped up.

“Well that’s gonna take a bit, and it’s probably getting dark. We should go see if we can find some firewood. Sabine, you’re with me. Rex?”

“I’ll go back to the ship and get some grub. It’s not often we get to sleep under the stars, we might as well take advantage.”

Kanan nodded. Sabine grabbed his hand and led him down the ramp and off into the wilderness. Boba slumped against a wall staring at him. 

“Well I’m gonna head back,” Rex stated, gesturing with his thumb,” You wanna come with, or?”

Boba didn’t give any indication that he heard. Rex almost thought he had fallen asleep before he abruptly stood straight and started down the ramp. Rex scrambled to follow.

“Slow down now, I’m not as young as I used to be.”

“Hadn’t noticed.”

”Har-har.”

* * *

Kanan was having a hard time ”seeing” his surroundings. It all was fuzzy, like a near-sighted person trying to read without glasses. One thing was clear, Sabine. Her force presence was clear and bright and comforting. Her fingers were curled around his own as she pulled him along. 

”What do you think’s going on with Rex and that bounty hunter? I was getting weird vibes.” the teen said.

”Fett was the name of the clone template. He was a bounty hunter too, and apparently this guy's father. In a way, that makes him Rex’s brother. It's probably weird for him.”

Sabine hummed a reply. 

”Now I have a question for you, ” Kanan continued, ”What did you mean by the Fetts not being Mandalorian?”

Sabine paused.

”It's complicated. They claim to be, but as he said, after the rise of pacifist Mandalore and Death Watch, their claims were disputed. My mother had a friend who was Death Watch who shared the last name Fett, but aunt Arla didn't remember much about her past. She might be the aunt he mentioned…”

She trailed off, ”Hey there's wood! Finally!” 

They gathered as much as they could carry and sprinted back to camp. 

“How do you think Rex and the bounty hunter are doing?”

“Considering all the bounty hunters I’ve met, someone’s either been knocked out or committed fratricide.”

Sabine grabbed his hand again.

“Well, in that case, we better get going!”

* * *

Family is difficult. Especially when that family includes hundreds upon thousands of people who look exactly like you. Also when your father was decapitated. Rex knew better than to bring that up though. 

What do you talk about with your long-estranged younger sibling? All Rex knew is that Boba was a bounty hunter with crippling abandonment issues. 

“Sooo… what have you been up to all these years?” Man, that sounded better in his head.

“I don’t do small talk.” Boba’s voice was about as emotionless as his mask. 

“Well, you’re not giving me much to work with.” 

“Hm.”

Curse their seemingly genetic stubbornness. 

Rex threw open the cabinet and threw some ration bars at the other man. 

“What the Kriff?”

“You decided to come with me, so you can help.”

The bounty hunter let out a dramatic sigh. 

_ Karking little brothers. _

* * *

Kanan and Sabine were almost back to the ships when the ground shook with a loud boom. They picked up the pace. 

Rex and Fett had their guns drawn and pointed at the sky. The other two made it to them. 

“What’s going on, what was that?” Kanan shouted.

”Imps.” Fett hissed.


End file.
